La Foto Completa
by CieloCriss
Summary: Taichi está en la boda de sus mejores amigos. No comprende la felicidad de éstos y tampoco sabe donde dejó la suya. La historia de cuando el peor error se convierte en la bendición más grande


L a - F o t o - C o m p l e t a

**L a - F o t o - C o m p l e t a**

By _CieloCriss_ (2003-2004)

Hay ocasiones en las que te encuentras con sonrisas incómodas. La mirada rastrea el ambiente y a veces se topa con sonrisas tiesas, que muestran los dientes y hacen chasquidos.

Así se sintió Taichi cuando sus labios fruncidos se encontraron con las risas congeladas de sus dos mejores amigos mientras tomaba una fotografía. Él era el fotógrafo, a través del lente de la cámara los veía a ellos, que no sonreían para la foto, sonreían para él, sonreían para cada uno de los invitados de la boda. En ese tipo de eventos, Tai sabe que se desperdigan sonrisas como si fueran granos de arroz. Cualquier persona puede mostrarse alegre. Cualquier persona menos él. A Taichi no le gustó para nada el rostro energético de Yamato Ishida, su mejor amigo; y jamás comprendió del todo las mejillas coloradas de Sora. No le gustaron esos gestos porque no eran naturales, se veían rígidos y fugaces. Lo cierto era que sus amigos acaban de casarse y posaban para una de las miles de fotos del recuerdo.

Clic. Listo. Tai dejó la cámara de fotos en la vitrina y se acercó a los recién casados.

"Ya" mencionó fastidiado "no tienen qué reír tanto; después de todo han perdido su libertad de solteros"; lo dijo con desagrado, como si el matrimonio le diera asco. Tai se preguntó si el hecho de casarse era nauseabundo o si sólo lo era la boda de Sora y Matt.

Sora diluyó su sonrisa un poquito, Yamato se puso serio.

"Bien sabes que valió la pena, Taichi" mencionó Sora, sin dejar de mirar a su mejor amigo, que tenía el cabello esponjado y café y lucía un traje gris bastante elegante.

"Bueno, sí, ya sé" Taichi relajó sus facciones. La felicidad de los demás debería ser suficiente para él, suficiente para mostrar sonrisas propias y sinceras.

Sora se distrajo por el llamado de su madre; se alejó con su traje blanco e inmaculado, estilizado de arriba y lleno de encaje abajo. Llevaba puesto un vestido occidental que la hacía lucir como una muñeca.

"Qué se le va a ser con las mujeres" bufó Taichi, en medio de la fiesta ruidosa, llena de gente "les encantan esas cosas… pero tú, Yamato, tú sí que me asustas".

Yamato siguió serio; cuando Taichi mostró intenciones de marcharse, el recién casado lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló hacia él repentinamente.

"Dijiste que estaba bien, Taichi" dijo de pronto Yamato, como reprochando "Dijiste que lo habías superado, ¡que no importaba nada salvo su felicidad!"

Tai apretó los puños. De haber sido un día cualquiera le hubiera asestado a su amigo Yamato un puñetazo en el rostro.

"Y está bien, Yamato" gruñó por lo bajo "Tu felicidad y la de ella son lo que importa ahora".

"¿Y tu miserable felicidad?" cuestionó Yamato "¿En dónde carajos dejaste tu felicidad, imbécil?". Taichi cerró los ojos.

"No sé" susurró Taichi "pero no por mi felicidad ibas a dejar de casarte con ella, ¿a que no?, no sería sano. En estas situaciones es mejor que sufra uno y no tres. Y ¿qué más podría ser?, Sora está enamorada de ti, tú estás enamorado de ella. Yo ni siquiera sé qué siento por mi amiga… ni por ti".

"¡Tai!" gritó Yamato, entrecerrando los ojos. Taichi soltó una carcajada.

"No seas idiota, Yamato" corrigió Taichi, de manera burlesca "Lo que pasa es que ahora que te casas, de alguna manera, creo que perderemos nuestra amistad de siempre… tú sabes, te harás aburrido… nada de borracheras juntos, ni mujeres los fines de semana… si de por sí te veía poco tiempo por tu trabajo surrealista, ahora tus ratos libres le pertenecerán a ella, ¿no crees?... eso me encela un poco, creo, y el hecho de que podrás estar con una mujer maravillosa todas las noches me da envidia… a lo mejor, no sé, creo que fue un poco apresurado para mí, después de todo, acuérdate, soy un cabeza dura", Taichi habló de un solo aliento y se sintió bien al decir aquello. Ahora la sonrisa de Yamato era menos falsa, hasta connotaba una pizca de amargura.

"Tienes razón" susurró el rubio Ishida, mientras se acomodaba la corbata "fue muy apresurado".

"Pero ahora, imbécil, ve y disfruta de tu mujer, jeje" maldita risa nerviosa, Tai siempre odió reírse así "Y claro, como siempre es deber de uno, y como le dije al marido de mi Hikari, si haces sufrir a tu nueva mujer, es decir: a mi querida amiga Sora, te juro que no te la acabas, Yama, de verdad que me olvido de nuestra amistad y te destruyo" Tai lo dijo en medio de un suspiro resignado y gracioso, Yamato Ishida de nuevo se puso serio.

"Sora está embarazada" murmuró por lo bajo Yamato, con los ojos iluminados "por eso llevamos prisa… ella es buena para mí, lo sé, quizá demasiado buena para un patán como yo, pero espera un hijo mío, Taichi: estamos hablando de un niño que viene de repente y me asusta… lo primero que pensé es que tenía que casarme con ella para que ése niño tenga una casa mucho mejor que la que mis padres intentaron darnos a Takeru y a mí".

"¡Un mocosito!" exclamó Taichi, de repente lucía muy divertido y hasta había cruzado los brazos, Yamato estaba colorado, como que con su expresión decía 'shhh, estúpido Tai, no lo grites tan alto que sólo tú lo sabes', "Me parece genial, Yama, felicidades… pero piensa que te casaste con ella porque la amas, no por el hogar que le darás a tu hijo; y bueno, seguro que resulta todo bien entre ustedes, no importa si contrastan o no, ¡estamos hablando de un mocoso!, eso les arruinará la vida ¿No?, pero será bueno ver a ese niño" Tai sintió de repente envida, celos, pero asimismo había gozo y alegría al enterarse de la verdadera razón por la que se casaban sus dos mejores amigos.

"Tienes razón" reconoció Yamato "A veces me asombra como alguien tan imbécil puede llegar a tener tan buenas deducciones… amo a Sora, me encanta toda ella, ahora ya es mía y va a darme un hijo".

Tai hubiera querido decirle que era un triunfador y le odiaba, pero eso era mentira. Yamato sólo era su amigo y tenía buena suerte. En cambio, Taichi Yagami, rodeó a su amigo por el hombro y le dijo con simpatía: prepárate, porque voy a ser el padrino de ese mocoso.

"No si vuelves a llamarlo así enfrente de mi esposa" respondió Yamato sonriendo al tiempo que Sora volvía a aparecer y los abrazaba a los dos.

Taichi ya no volvió a hablar en toda la noche. Se dedicó a sonreír lo más que pudo como los demás. Bailó, cantó, brindó y bebió: bebió tanto y tanto que cuando terminó la fiesta de la boda, no pudo regresar a su departamento de soltero.

--

Taichi Yagami no se envolvió en su abrigo cuando salió de la fiesta, se le olvidó en el local, creyó, pero no le tomó importancia a su prenda relegada. Tenía dinero y la autoridad suficiente para mandar a sus empleadas a comprarle sus cosas. Para Tai la noche de la boda de sus mejores amigos significaba un parte-aguas en su vida traspapelada; él pensaba que algo debía cambiar, pero no estaba conforme.

"Aquí estoy, como pendejo, caminando en esta pinche madrugada mientras Yamato se acuesta con Sora todas las veces del mundo" se mordió los labios y siguió caminando hacia el estacionamiento donde había dejado su auto "se la está cogiendo toda, y seguramente dirán que están haciendo el amor, pero en realidad a eso se le llama sexo. Sora debe ser muy excitante, pero imaginármela desnuda ya no es una fantasía sexual viable, ahora sería traición". Monologaba y monologaba hasta que llegó al estacionamiento.

En su departamento lo esperaba su cama fría y los mareos por el alcohol, porque cuando Tai bebía se atarantaba al acostarse en el colchón. Yamato iba a acariciar a Sora en el cuello y le iba a decir cosas bonitas, él iba a babear la almohada.

"La pinche vida me odia" se dijo mientras se subía al auto y lo encendía. Realmente él podía acostarse con cualquier mujer que quisiera. Era tan fácil. Taichi sabía manejar a cierto tipo de mujeres, pero sólo a cierto tipo… de alguna manera, mientras más le importaba una persona más difícil era para él llevarse en paz con ella, por eso a menudo peleaba con Yamato, con Sora, con su hermana Hikari e incluso con su amigo Koushiro. Eso hervía de coraje a Tai. Y la envidia, claro, la envidia también tenía que ver.

El calor del licor se le estaba subiendo a la cabeza y se le estaba bajando a la entrepierna. Hacía calor, mucho calor y él tenía ganas de sexo. Si Yamato podía tener a Sora todas las noches, él podía buscarse algo totalmente ajeno pero embriagante. "una puta" se sugirió "una de esas putas sin corazón y sin cerebro". Frenó abruptamente y volvió a estacionar su vehículo, esta vez por alguna calle de por ahí, Tai no hubiera podido asegurar exactamente cual porque estaba ebrio y estúpido, con ganas de desahogarse. Es que se sentía sucio por desear a una mujer que quería como hermana o como amiga; se sentía traicionero por desear ser Yamato; hubiera dado, en esos momentos, todo por ser ellos, los dos al mismo tiempo… el matrimonio era un tope para muchas cosas. Tai necesitaba topes, límites, necesitaba que su vida agarrara otro rumbo. "Pero no ahora" afirmó, con los ojos rojos y la boca extendida "ahora necesito a una mujer como nunca antes".

Taichi notó por breves momentos que había un letrero sobre un edificio que hablaba de un burdel llamado "La Adivinadora", que estaba cerca.

"Estoy en la pura mierda de la ciudad" dijo al notar que se hallaba en la periferia de Tokio.

Siguió sus pasos sin tomar en cuenta el espectacular del burdel, pero metros después se halló en la entrada del antro, que olía a alcohol y a marihuana. Tai aspiró el aire impregnado de humanidad y se le iluminó el rostro.

"Aquí debe haber alguien" para sus adentros susurró "alguien que me dé consuelo".

--

La Adivinadora era un lugar estupendo. De alguna manera brillaba. Las paredes estaban tapizadas de amarillo y la decoración era de acuerdo al estilo arábico. Al frente había un escenario donde las mujeres danzaba desnudas o con poca ropa. Tai se excitó al contemplarlas y se sentó en la barra más cercana. Esperó a que llegara el cantinero y pidió unas botellas. También preguntó por las mujeres.

"La que le guste, joven, hoy hay pocos clientes; además le aseguro que todas nuestras chicas están sanas" le había dicho el cantinero cuando Taichi le mostró el fajo de billetes que llevaba. Tai era abogado en aquél entonces y trabajaba en un bufete exitoso.

Tantas carnes moviéndose sólo para él. Tantas caderas jadeantes, que giraban una y otra vez para su dinero y para su sexo.

El baile, la luz a mediana intensidad para que no se viera la celulitis… las chicas en las esquinas de las meses, modosas y dulces, pero también putas.

Entre todas aquellas, había una mujer muy joven que estaba recargada en un pilar y medio vestía un traje tradicional de Japón. Uno de los senos se le salía del vestido. Los cabellos los traía desparpajados, marrones y violentos, como una leona.

"Mándame a esa niña" ordenó Taichi, mientras el camarero le hacía una seña a la mujercita, quien entreabrió los labios y se acercó despidiendo de ella pura sensualidad.

"Esa chiquilla es ardiente" dijo el sujeto, Tai lo silenció con un gesto y lo corrió de un movimiento de mano.

"Hola, guapo" dijo la joven "¿Me invitas algo de tomar?"

Taichi asintió, su primer saludo fue algo mordaz.

"Se te ve el pecho" dijo "no te descubras antes de tiempo, le restas emoción a nuestro encuentro, niña".

La joven sonrió pero no se cubrió, en cambio se desnudó más y mostró su otro seno.

Tai volvió a reír y luego se empinó la botella.

"Entonces no te invito de beber" dijo Tai "Es más, ya me la acabé".

De un movimiento brusco Taichi sujetó a la chica de la cintura. Se puso de pie y notó que todo giraba más.

"Señor, le ofrezco una habitación" Taichi asintió y siguió las instrucciones del barman hasta que llegó a un cuarto asignado.

--

La joven tenía piel morena y ojos vidriosos, pero impenetrables, había muchas dimensiones en esa mirada o tal vez Tai creía estar demasiado mareado. Cuando entró al lecho hirviente y desconocido, lanzó con fuerza a la mujer en la cama y se le dejó caer.

Le mordió los pezones hasta endurecerlos y le rasgó la ropa.

"¿Qué hace una mujer como tú aquí? ¿Sólo lo haces porque estás bonita?" preguntó Taichi, pero la niña sólo sonrió mientras le abría las piernas y Tai mostraba su hombría y proseguía con sus caricias duras, como disecadas.

"Yo estoy contigo porque Sora está con mi mejor amigo y me da envidia la felicidad de ambos" Tai metió la lengua en el sexo de la chica "pero tú no tienes por qué estar abriéndome las piernas tan joven, ¿por qué te interesa ser puta si no estás flácida y tu cara no está tan vacía?".

Taichi se detuvo. Sudaba. La joven volvió a sonreír y se incorporó; acercó sus labios a Tai y comenzó a amordazarlos con besos. Le lamió su hombría, la succionó y siempre le miró a los ojos.

Cuando sus labios dejaron el sexo, se unieron a los de Taichi y éste enloqueció por completo, la estrujó y la hizo suya sin chistar.

La mujer gritó cuando Taichi eyaculó en ella.

"Lo hago…" susurró la chica, extasiada porque Tai había caído sobre ella y seguía acariciándola "por usted…"

"Y yo por Sora, ¿pero qué más da?, no voy a volver a verte".

--

Notas: Otro fic viejo que decidí publicar y no dejar para siempre en mi procesador de texto. Este fic es sobre Tai, será algo así como una lección de vida para él, hasta que llegue a ser lo que se muestra en el epílogo de digimon. Debí haber escrito esto en 2002 o 2003 o 2004, realmente no tengo idea, jaja, espero que les haya interesado, luego se pondrá mejor, cuando Taichi se estrelle en sus propios pecados y descubra las sorpresas y cambios a los que nos enfrenta la vida. Seguirán apareciendo Matt, Sora, y otros personajes, tengo escrito el segundo capi, a ver cuando decido publicarlo.

Este fic está relacionado con Intervalos, Fusión Prohibida y Memorias Borradas, pero no necesitas leer los otros fics para entender este, creo, aquí sólo importa la historia de Tai Yagami y sus fans.


End file.
